Season 20 (1988-1989)
]] stars in a production of "Oklahoma!".]] begins to contribute films using Fay Ray and his other dogs. By Season 36 he would make at least 60 different segments.]] "]] and Marlee Matlin perform "Just the Way You Are" to a disgusted Oscar.]] Sesame Street Season 20 aired from November 21, 1988 to May 19, 1989. Season Overview The theme for this season is pregnancy. After Maria and Luis's marriage, they will become prospective parents and on the season finale will have their baby. According to Dulcy Singer on the theme, "We'll show visits to the doctor's office, we'll see a sonogram and we hope answer questions preschoolers have about pregnancy." Season 20 will also expand its science curriculum.Street" enters 20th season - November 14, 1988 Episodes Episodes 2486 - 2615 (130 episodes) * Episode 2486 -- 20th season premiere; Maria and Luis leave for their honeymoon * Episode 2487 -- Maria and Luis reach their campsite * Episode 2488 -- Maria and Luis get no peace * Episode 2489 -- Big Bird writes a long letter to Maria and Luis * Episode 2490 -- Maria and Luis return home * Episode 2491 -- The Big Bird Show * Episode 2492 -- David's Spanish lesson * Episode 2493 -- Luis moves in with Maria * Episode 2494 -- Gordon has a headache * Episode 2495 -- Luis and his old chair * Episode 2496 -- Maria and Luis reminisce about their wedding * Episode 2497 -- 40 milk jugs are delivered to Hooper's Store * Episode 2499 -- Telly's birthday party * Episode 2500 -- Maria and the Fat Blue man * Episode 2503 * Episode 2504 -- Olivia sings at Birdland (repeat) * Episode 2505 -- Take a Cowboy/Cowgirl to Lunch Day (repeat) * Episode 2506 -- Bob's deaf friend/Singing out of tune * Episode 2508 -- Slimey's New Girlfriend * Episode 2513 -- Spring on Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 2517 -- Placido's Sesame Street opera (repeat) * Episode 2523 * Episode 2529 * Episode 2534 * Episode 2535 * Episode 2538 -- Oscar leads the Grouchytowners on a tour of Sesame Street * Episode 2539 * Episode 2545 * Episode 2546 * Episode 2551 * Episode 2556 -- Elmo's friend Jamie Lee visits * Episode 2558 -- Pregnancy: Maria visits the doctor with Big Bird * Episode 2560 * Episode 2571 -- Oscar cooperates * Episode 2572 -- Magic Magazine * Episode 2573 -- Big Bird plays with the kids * Episode 2574 -- Pregnancy: Maria's mother visits from Puerto Rico * Episode 2575 -- Birdnardo Birdaluchi films a movie * Episode 2576 * Episode 2578 * Episode 2579 -- Oscar moves to Candy Cane Lane (repeat) * Episode 2580 * Episode 2581 * Episode 2582 * Episode 2584 -- A day with Tracey Ullman * Episode 2587 -- Bob and the spider costume * Episode 2589 -- Elmo in the rain * Episode 2594 -- Oscar's phone system/Elmo imitates his friends * Episode 2595 * Episode 2596 -- Gina babysits Irvine * Episode 2598 -- Grandmothers on the street * Episode 2599 * Episode 2600 * Episode 2601 * Episode 2602 * Episode 2603 * Episode 2604 * Episode 2605 * Episode 2606 -- Decorating the baby's room * Episode 2607 -- Ruby's rain experiment * Episode 2608 -- Pregnancy: The baby is coming * Episode 2609 -- Pregnancy: Uncle Wally takes care of Maria * Episode 2610 -- Grouch vacation maps/car trip gone wrong * Episode 2612 * Episode 2613 * Episode 2614 -- Pregnancy: Maria goes into to labor * Episode 2615 -- 20th season finale; Gabi's Birth Notes * This was Joe Raposo's final season as music director. After he passed away on Sunday, February 5, 1989, he continued to be credited as music director until the end of the season, and associate music director Dave Conner became de-facto music director until 1993, when Robby Merkin was hired. * This was also Northern Calloway's final season as David. After the season finale, Calloway left the show due to medical reasons with the explanation that David moved away to be with his grandmother, and that ownership of Hooper's Store was turned over to Mr. Handford. Cast Muppet Characters : Alice Snuffleupagus, Anything Muppets, the Amazing Mumford, Baby Natasha, Barkley, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, Bip Bippadotta, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Gladys the Cow, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, Irvine, Juliet, Kermit the Frog, Meryl Sheep, Oscar the Grouch, Ruby, Simon Soundman, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sonny Friendly, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Human Characters :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Uncle Wally, Olivia, Gina, Miles, Mr. Macintosh, Gabi, Hiroshi Muppets of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Kevin Clash, Fred "Garbo" Garver, Jim Henson, Richard Hunt, Rick Lyon, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, Bryant Young Actors :Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly, Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Ward Saxton, Roscoe Orman, Miles Orman, Gedde Watanabe Guest Stars :Jamie Lee Curtis, James Galway, Billy Joel, Marlee Matlin, Susan Sarandon, Lily Tomlin, Kathleen Turner, Tracey Ullman, Dave Winfield Season Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Director: Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Belinda Ward, Sonia Manzano, Jeff Moss, Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, David Korr, John Weidman, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman, Jocelyn Stevenson, Christian Clark, Jon Stone * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, Connie Peterson, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek, Richard Termine * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ted May, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr. * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Production Assistants: Cheryl Ann Jung, Ruthie E. Hiatt, Paul Lacy * Assistants to the Producers: Danette De Sena, Carol D. Mayes * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children's Casting: Martha O'Connor, Gabrielle Howard * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Directors: Bill Berner, Jim Tetlow * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vice President for Research: Keith W. Mielke, Ph.D. * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Curriculum Specialist: Margarita Perez * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. Sources 20